Typical
by Raine3
Summary: Typical Donna. Typical Josh. [CH 4&5 added]
1. Typical

TYPICAL  
  
Author: Raine  
Disclaimer: Not mine in the slightest.  
Summary: Little bit of fluff  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: makes the world go round. ;] i'd love it... i may possibly be able to add more to this, if the inspiration arises. ;]  
AN: very short, brief "had-15-extra-minutes-and-felt-like-writing" kinda of fic. ::shrugs:: may be the start of something longer, may not be.  
  
---  
  
"DONNA!!"  
  
"What Josh?" I sigh, as I peer around the corner to look through his office door.   
  
"Oh, um, nothing, just wondering where you were."  
  
I groan and roll my eyes, typical Josh. Hollering just for the sake of hollering. I supposed it has something to do with him being "da man" and his ever persistent need to verify his command over me.   
  
"Don't do that Donna."  
  
"Don't do what, Joshua? I'm typing that thing you gave me. You want me to stop? No problem, I was thinking about going down to the mess anyways, maybe I should just go home and make myself a real dinner if you don't --"  
  
"Donnaaaaa!"  
  
"Don't do what?"  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did." Real mature, Josh, real mature.  
  
"Did not." You want immaturity? I'll give you immaturity.   
  
"Yes you did, after I called you ever so politely." Polite? ha.  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"I saw you."  
  
"Even you can't see through walls, Josh."  
  
"Fine, I heard it in your groan."  
  
"So what if I did?"  
  
"Don't do it again."  
  
"Whatever." I turn back to my desk and gather my things. I stand up and stroll over to lean against the door frame. I stand quietly waiting for Josh to look up. I know he knows I'm here, he's just being stubborn for go knows what reason. I figure I might aswell have a turn at that bellowing thing.  
  
"JOSH!!"  
  
"Holy mary, mother of Jesus, Donna!" Oh yeah, I scared him.   
  
"You're Jewish, Josh." I point out matter of factly.  
  
"Where are you going?" He's obviously noticed my coat and bag.   
  
"Home to make myself a real dinner." If I smile angelically enough, maybe he'll let me get away with this one.  
  
"Fine whatever." What?   
  
"What?"  
  
"On one condition; you stay for the next twelve sundays." Ha, nice try Josh, you know I wouldn't trade one night for twelve sundays, nice try though.  
  
"Sure, sounds good." I turn and walk down the hallway. I can just picture Josh sitting there, mouth agape, amazed that I called his bluff. He needs me tonight. Wait for it.... wait for it....   
  
There.  
  
"DONNA!" Score one for Donna. I wander back casually, I'm in no hurry.  
  
"Yes, Joshua?"  
  
"Get back to work Donna." The grin is out in full force. He knows he's been beat this round. I roll my eyes and wander back to my desk and resume my typing.   
  
"You did it again." Josh doesn't miss anything, does he?  
  
"Big deal." 


	2. Word a Day

TYPICAL  
  
Author: Raine  
Disclaimer: Not mine in the slightest.  
Summary: Little bit of fluff  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: makes the world go round. ;] I'd love it... I may possibly be able to add more to this, if the inspiration arises. ;]  
AN: another short urge-quenching fic. :] it does continue kinda with the first one.  
  
---  
Ch 2 : Word-a-day  
---  
  
I shrugged off my jacket as I meandered my way to my office. Shouldn't Donna be here already? She's usually here before me, hell she's usually here after me. Maybe I should have let her go home early yesterday, god knows she deserves it. Oh well, it was a fair trade, she scored a point, and I had company until I left. I dropped into my chair and started to rummage through the papers on my desk, there must be something interesting here.   
  
"JOSH! Staff in five... no make that negative five. You're late, and don't mess up those papers!" Where is she? I can hear her, but I can't see her.   
  
"I'm going to take CJ's bell and put it on you." I mutter.  
  
"I want my own."   
  
"What?" I sigh, running my hand through my hair, why am I so tired? Oh that's right, we were here until two in the morning last night.  
  
"I want my own bell, not a hand-me-down. You're late." She's suddenly in my office, picking up papers, ushering me outside, and writing all at the same time. How she does it is a wonder to me.  
  
The meeting was uneventful, for me at least. Everyone but me had something to work on and dispersed quickly after being dismissed. I wandered slowly back to my office, wondering what Donna was up to. I found her at her desk, asleep. Well, obviously I'm not the only one with nothing to do. Fine, if Donna was going to sleep, so would I. After I wake her up.  
  
It was time for revenge, I leaned in really close, took a deep breath, and let it loose.  
  
"DONNA!!!" Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best idea. She sat straight up, and hit the top of her head on my chin. I think I bit my tongue, and that death glare I'm getting from Donna isn't helping. I feel around my mouth for any collateral damage, but find none. Satisfied that I was going to survive, I turned my attention to Donna.  
  
"Joshua..." Uh Oh, I'm in deep trouble here.  
  
"You were sleeping."   
  
"And you thought it appropriate to wake me in such a... stentorian way?"  
  
"Stentorian?" What is she talking about?  
  
"It means 'very loud'." Ah, ten bucks says it's that word-a-day calendar she's got on her desk.  
  
"Word-a-day?" She smiles and nods. Ten bucks please.   
  
I gesture towards my office and she follows me in. I turn to her and place my hands on her shoulders and back her up towards the couch.   
  
"Lie down." I grab the spare blanket from he bottom drawer of my desk. Now I know why Donna put it there.   
  
"But Josh, don't you have --"  
  
"I have absolutely nothing to do today, so neither do you." I smile, never thought I'd speak those words again. She lies down and I cover her in the blanket and I sit down next to her feet. She shivers once then looks up at me, I can tell she's going to ask if I'm sure I don't need her, so I tell her that I'm sure before she forms the question.   
  
"Then just don't get into any trouble, Josh." Her eyes twinkle just before she closes them. I get up and leave, closing the door behind me.  
  
--- 


	3. I Told You it Was a Good Book

TYPICAL  
  
Author: Raine  
Disclaimer: Not mine in the slightest.  
Summary: Little bit of fluff  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: makes the world go round. ;] I'd love it... I may possibly be able to add more to this, if the inspiration arises. ;]  
AN: ::shrugs::  
  
---  
Ch 3: I told you it was a good Book  
---  
  
I open my eyes slowly. Just like every morning, I fear opening them too fast. If I open them too fast, and everything comes rushing at me at once, I may never open them again. So my theory is, open them slowly, and everything takes it's turn. It's a tried and true theory, and I stand by it.   
  
"Donna?" What the hell? Who's in my bedroom?! I sit upright, my eyes flying open. Screw the theory, I need full use of my eyes. Now.  
  
"Woah, Donna, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." It's Josh. His feet propped up on a desk, reading a book. When did I put a desk in my room? When did I start using a couch as a bed? Oh that's right, when I spent the night -- or day, I can't tell anymore -- in Josh's office.   
  
"What time is it?" I need to get order restored.   
  
"Three." I roll my eyes, trust Josh to be as vague as possible.  
  
"A.M.?"  
  
"Nope." Okay, so I slept for what? Four hours? And in four hours Josh didn't need me once? No, he needed me, he just didn't wake me, so now I've got a good full day of damage control. Better start phoning the florist, wonder how many 'I'm sorry' bouquets I should order this time.  
  
"What did you do Josh?"  
  
"Nothing Donna. I'm reading."  
  
"Joshuaaaa"  
  
"No joke, Donna, I behaved perfectly. You don't need to order any bouquets."  
  
"Not one?" Unbelievable.  
  
"Not one." Huh, what's the catch?   
  
"Okay. I'm going to go clean up. Make sure nothing 'suddenly' arises while I'm away."  
  
"I'll be reading." Let's hope. I turn and walk towards my desk, silently thanking myself for putting those extra clothes and toiletries in that bottom drawer. I don't get five steps when Josh interrupts my train of thought.  
  
"Oh, Donna, there is one thing." I groan and turn around slowly. This better be good, Joshua. "My mother may be phoning later on today. She might also be very opinionated about a certain subject. Tell her I'm out getting a haircut."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing... I had the extra time, so I did a few chores. The dry-cleaning, shopping, phoning the mother--"  
  
"Is considered a chore?" I raised an eyebrow at him. My list of blackmail material is building rapidly.   
  
"-- sending out the thank you letters from last Christmas, you know, the usual." He may be ignoring my question, but I know he's aware of the pending blackmail.  
  
"Why is she mad?"  
  
"Did I say mad?"  
  
"What is she going to be opinionated about?" Oh great, he's pretending to read again. He's not going to answer me, I'm going to have to find out when she phones. I just hope it's something I agree with. Hopefully an opinion about Josh.   
  
"I'm reading, Donna."   
  
"Ha. Yeah right." I turn to collect my things from my desk.  
  
"Don't you want to know what I'm reading?" How can a person read attentively while continuing conversation?  
  
"Not particularly. What I want is to get changed into some clean clothes and maybe brush my teeth."  
  
"That book of yours about how things were 100 years ago." What? I hate it when he throws me for a loop like this.   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well Margaret was returning it, so I told her I'd give it to you when you woke up, and well.....I'm on page 45." There's the grin again.  
  
I shoot him my best 'I told you it was a good book' glare, as I walk away. I'm not sure who's point that was.  
  
---- 


	4. Pass the Hour

TYPICAL  
  
Author: Raine  
Disclaimer: Not mine in the slightest.  
Summary: Little bit of fluff  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: makes the world go round. ;] I'd love it... I may possibly be able to add more to this, if the inspiration arises. ;]  
AN: ::shrugs::  
  
---  
Ch 4: Pass the hour  
---  
  
Josh's mom didn't phone until lunch time the next day. The term "lunch time" being used loosely, for me it was just another hour of work. I had just been passing by her desk, on my way to grab a quick salad or two for me and Josh, when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Donna answered, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hey Donna! How are you?" Josh's mom. Those salads will have to wait.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?" I asked cheerily, sitting back into my chair. Why was talking to Josh's mother such a treat, while talking to my own was such a chore? Chore, ha, that reminds me...  
  
"I feel the need to inform you that your son views phoning as a 'chore'" I reported with a dry chuckle.   
  
"Does that have anything to do with the fact that I talk to his wonderful assistant more than him?"   
  
"Probably. So, Josh said something about you being opinionated..."  
  
"God forbid his mother has any sort of opinion." I could hear her chuckle softly, "It isn't anything political or anything, just personal."   
  
"Personal, you and Josh, or personal me and Josh?" God I hope it's her and Josh, I can't take another 'Why hasn't it happened yet?' conversation from anyone. I ask myself that question enough times a day, I don't need to hear it from someone else.   
  
"Personal me and Josh." Well, I dodged a bullet there.  
  
"What'd he do or say? Do I have to order you some flowers?"  
  
"Oh no, Donna. No flowers, I just need you to do something for me."   
  
"Anything."  
  
"Walk up to him right now and smack him across the face." Okay, wasn't expecting that one.   
  
"He's on the hill right now, can it wait?"  
  
"Of course, but make sure he gets it."   
  
"May I ask why he needs to be bitch slapped?" This whole conversation is just too comical. Wonder what Josh would think if he could hear it. He probably wouldn't see the comedy quite as much.  
  
"Just wait. If you tell him it's from his mother, he'll assume I told you, and he'll tell you himself. It's so much more fun that way. Don't forget to phone and tell me how it went." With that, she was gone. Now, how to pass the hour before Josh gets back... 


	5. Would You?

TYPICAL  
  
Author: Raine  
Disclaimer: Not mine in the slightest.  
Summary: Little bit of fluff  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: makes the world go round. ;] I'd love it... I may possibly be able to add more to this, if the inspiration arises. ;]  
AN: ::shrugs::  
  
---  
Ch 5: Would you?  
---  
  
When I got back, Donna was waiting for me, she probably has some vegetable behind her back that I'm going to have to force down just to get her off my back.   
  
"Hey Donna, I --" What?! Why did my assistant just hit me? What's going on? Think Joshua, what have you done lately? I ate that salad yesterday, I ate that salad yesterday, I let her sleep on my couch, I even contemplated letting her have a day off. I've been nothing but good these past 24 hours.  
  
"That, was from your mother." Oh. Damn, now I'm in trouble. I really didn't think my mother would be able to persuade Donna into seeing it in the same light she did. I'm sure Donna saw it as a 'non-josh' moment. Surely she did.  
  
"Hey Donna, listen, about that. I mean, I should have told you to go home and take the rest of the day off, but it was only like lunch time. I thought the couch would be fine, and I did let you sleep for four hours, I mean that's got to count for something. I mean, I know my mom thinks I should have let you go home, and she also thinks I should have gone with you --" I think I've said too much. I watched as Donna calculated the meaning of the last sentence, hoping that I hadn't passed the fuzzy line drawn between us.   
  
"Why didn't you?" She's got that exasperated sigh down to an art.  
  
"Why didn't I what?" I asked, not following.  
  
"Why didn't you come home with me?" What is she doing? Why is she crossing the line? Does she not see it? Maybe I should point it out to her.  
  
"My apartment is closer and in a better neighborhood." There Donna. See the line? Banter is on the safe side of the line.  
  
"Would you have come home with me?" Damn, I know she saw the line, so it's a conscious decision to pass it.  
  
"Of course." I answer, unsure of what reaction I'll get. She smiles a kind of lopsided smile and loops her arm through mine. We walk back to the bullpen in silence. 


End file.
